


for i am with you

by starsofyoursoul (Apothecary_Rose)



Series: TMNT Tumblr Posts [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Episode Tag, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, tag: s04e15 Scion of the Shredder, tag: s04e16 Prodigal Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apothecary_Rose/pseuds/starsofyoursoul
Summary: a small moment between father and son. tag to Scion of the Shredder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, again.
> 
> the prompt was "a quote from one fandom + character or characters from a different fandom" and the ever lovely editoress requested "I am not worried, [Harry]. I am with you" + Master Splinter with one of his boys and thus, here we are.  
> something of a tag to Scion of the Shredder/Prodigal Son episodes of season 4 from the 2003 series.

“Here, Sensei,” Donnie said as he helped Splinter sit down against the wall. Splinter nodded in thanks but Donnie didn’t miss the slight grimace when he had touched his father’s arm. “Now that we’re safe, I should look at your injuries.”

“I’m alright, my son,” Splinter said, though his voice was laced with pain and he put up no fight when Donnie began to peel back the fabric of his sleeve. The bleeding appeared to have stopped, for which Donnie was grateful but the wound was still wet and dirty from the seawater. He pulled out the emergency kit he always kept in his belt.

 _Good thing I’m always prepared,_ he thought. He felt Splinter’s eyes on him, as he pulled out the supplies he needed. He wished his hands would stop shaking.

“You need to rest, Donatello.”

“I’m fine, Sensei,” he said, trying to instill as much confidence in his voice as he could manage. “I need to clean this wound before it gets infected.”

“Donatello,” Splinter’s voice was tired but insistent.

Donnie glanced at his father’s face. He looked exhausted, his head leaning back against the wall and his shoulders slumped. Donnie knew his wounds were hurting him and he was sure that he was also cold. However, Splinter’s gaze was fixed on him and it was full of concern. Donnie smiled.

“Okay,” he conceded. “Once I take care of you, then I’ll rest. Promise.”

Splinter nodded, satisfied. When Donnie was done, he checked him over for more wounds. Nothing else needed immediate attention but Donnie wished he had a blanket or something to warm him up. He thought of looking around for one but he hesitated to leave his father alone, even for a few minutes. Splinter’s face was lined with defeat, no doubt thinking of their home destroyed and their family scattered in hiding.

“Don’t worry, Sensei,” he said as he lightly laid his hand on top of Splinter’s. “We’ll be okay, I’m sure.” He attempted a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, my son,” Splinter stated quietly. “But I am not worried.” Splinter smiled softly at him and his eyes were warm with sincerity. He carefully turned his hand over so he could curl his fingers gently around Donnie’s hand.

“I am with you.”

Donnie’s eyes watered and he ducked his head to get a hold of himself as he gently squeezed Splinter’s hand in response. When he finally looked up, he still couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat but he knew his father understood what he meant in his answering smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all feedback! Have a lovely week.


End file.
